remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Amblin Entertainment
Amblin Entertainment is an American film and television production company founded by director and producer Steven Spielberg and film producers Kathleen Kennedy and Frank Marshall in 1981. Amblin is only a production company, and has never distributed its own movies, nor has it fully financed its productions, needing the help of the studios that distributed it. Its logo features the silhouette of E.T. riding in the basket on Elliott's bicycle flying in front of the moon from the movie, E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. Amblin is named after Spielberg's first commercially-released film, Amblin' (1968), a short independent film about a man and woman hitchhiking through the desert. The film, which cost $15,000 to produce, was shown for Universal Studios and won Spielberg more directing roles. Although Spielberg owns shares in both Amblin and DreamWorks, it is Universal that distributes many Amblin productions and Amblin operates out of a building on the Universal lot. In addition to various Spielberg films, Amblin has produced movies by other directors including Joe Dante (Gremlins, Small Soldiers, Gremlins 2: The New Batch, Innerspace), Robert Zemeckis (the Back to the Future trilogy, Who Framed Roger Rabbit), Brian Levant (the Flintstones duology), Penelope Spheeris (the 1994 film remake of The Little Rascals), Brad Silberling (Casper), Don Bluth (An American Tail, The Land Before Time), Clint Eastwood (The Bridges of Madison County, Flags of Our Fathers, Letters from Iwo Jima), Gil Kenan (Monster House), Martin Campbell (The Mask of Zorro, The Legend of Zorro), Richard Donner (The Goonies), Jan de Bont (Twister), Barry Sonnenfeld (the Men in Black trilogy), Martin Scorsese (Cape Fear) and Joe Johnston (Jurassic Park III). The majority of these directors are close friends of Spielberg, who has an executive producer or producer credit on many but not all of Amblin's non-Spielberg films (his name does not appear on the credits of Small Soldiers, The Little Rascals, Cape Fear, for which he was an uncredited executive producer.). Amblin's most critically acclaimed production is Schindler's List (1993). The film was nominated for twelve Academy Awards and won seven, including Best Picture. A companion study guide, Facing History, was prepared through a grant from Amblin and Universal. Amblin's television series credits include Amazing Stories, Tiny Toon Adventures, seaQuest DSV, Animaniacs, Earth 2, Pinky and the Brain, ER, Freakazoid, Back to the Future, Family Dog, The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper, Fievel's American Tails and The Land Before Time. Fievel's American Tails and others were produced by Amblin's animation division Amblimation, which was active from 1991 until 1995. Another studio which has distributed many Amblin productions is Warner Bros. Entertainment. DreamWorks (which was co-founded by Spielberg) has distributed a number of Amblin productions since 1994. The Walt Disney Motion Pictures Group has also collaborated with Amblin in such films as Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Arachnophobia, Noises Off, A Far Off Place and War Horse. Motion pictures *Asteriked films indicate that Steven Spielberg is uncredited or uninvolved. Television shows Live-action With DreamWorks Television *''On the Lot'' (2007) *''The Talisman'' (2009, miniseries) With Universal Television *''Amazing Stories'' (1985–1987) *''Harry and the Hendersons'' (1991–1993, as MCA TV) *''seaQuest DSV'' (1993–1996) *''Earth 2'' (1994–1995) *''Fudge'' (1995-1996 as MTE, 1996-1997 as Universal) With Warner Bros. Television *''ER'' (1994-2009) production with John Wells Productions With Paramount and Lucasfilm *''The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles'' (1992–1996) Animated With Universal Animation Studios *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' (1991–1992) *''Fievel's American Tails'' (1992, also with Nelvana) *''The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper'' (1996–1998) *''The Land Before Time'' (2007–) With Warner Bros. Television Animation *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (1990–1995) *''The Plucky Duck Show'' (1992) *''Animaniacs'' (1993–1998) *''Freakazoid!'' (1995–1997) *''Pinky and the Brain'' (1995–1998) *''Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain'' (1998–1999) With Universal, WB and Nelvana *''Family Dog'' (1993) Category:Steven Spielberg Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Companies based in Los Angeles County, California Category:Companies established in 1981